


Chasing the nightmares away

by Sselene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual comfort, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has nightmares - and how can he not to? Derek helps the way he can and sometimes it's enough. But sometimes it's not. Those are the moments Stiles steps in. Other people would think of that as perverse, but it's not. It's their equilibrium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the nightmares away

Isaac had nightmares.  
It wasn’t a surprise for anyone of them –because how can you not have nightmares when your father used to close you in a fucking freezer?- but they still worried.  
Physical contact helped.  
Most of the nights, Isaac slipped in Derek bed, curling against his side, hiding his face against his ribs, trying to make himself small.   
Sometimes it was enough, sometimes it was not.  
Derek always looked at him with a pained expression, knowing what Isaac needed but without the force to do it, even though it hurt him not to. It was mostly for Derek that Stiles stepped in.  
It wasn’t really a chore. He had wanted to get rid of his virginity for years, it didn’t matter a lot to him. If he could help Isaac, if he could help Derek, then there was really no reason not to.  
The first time would have been embarrassing, if one of them had cared about it. They hadn’t.  
Stiles had kissed away Isaac worry and guilt; had draped himself on him like a security blanket; had explored his body like it was a work of art –and it was. He had let Isaac choose the rhythm, because what they were doing, they were doing it for him, not for Stiles.  
Isaac had slept soundly and happily.  
It became an habit.  
Most nights, it still was Derek and Isaac, just cuddling and breathing together. But sometimes, it was Stiles and Isaac, making love in the darkness, both breathless and sweaty and silent. And after Derek came, too, snuggling in the bed with Isaac against his chest and an arm around him to reach Stiles.  
If people knew, they would have probably thought it strange, unhealthy, perverse; but they didn’t care.  
It was their equilibrium.  
It was happiness.


End file.
